El Guardaespaldas
by Pia Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella Swan necesita a un nuevo guardaespaldas, ella tiene en mente al guapo oficial, Edward Cullen. Pero ella no solo lo desea como su guardaespaldas, pero como su amante. Funcionara? Edward, sentirá lo mismo que ella? Lemmon, fuerte y agrio. One Shot.


_El Guardaespaldas._

_**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje, le pertenece a mi mente podrida. Ya desearía que Robert interpretara a uno de mis personajes, salidos de mi imaginación. La única afortunada, fue la afortunada Señora Meyer._

_Me llamo, Isabella Swan, mi padre Charlie Swan, es el jefe de la policía, en el estado de Washington. No me agrada su trabajo, pues necesito tener un guardaespaldas._

_Hace unos años atrás, mi guardaespaldas era Emment, mi hermano. Pero fue aceptado en la marina, donde conoció a su novia Rosalie. Así, que obviamente no vendrá a hacer de niñera, ,menos cuando eso implica estar 24/7 conmigo._

_Desearía que Edward fuera mi guardaespaldas, no me molestaría para nada, tenerlo 24/7 disponible Que va! Amaría cada segundo con el._

_Edward Cullen, es el chico mas sexy en la estación de policía Fue transferido de la policía de New York, pues tiene mas de 15 años trabajando con ellos. La vida de un policía neoyorquino es difícil, y el " se merecía un descanso"._

_**Pues agradecedle al descanso!**- dijo mi conciencia con su cara "moriría por un poco de Cullen"._

_Pues, si. Mi conciencia y yo tenemos una obsesión por el sexy policía Y es que, diablos, podrías babear con su cara de dios._

_Desde un cabello sensualmente despeinado, de color broncíneo,a sus cejas masculinas, y sus ojos dorados, rodeados de pestañas, gruesas y negras. Terminando con unos labios gruesos, y rojos._

_Ni hablar de su cuerpo._

_**Oh, Swan, no vayas por ahí**- mi conciencia hablo con su faceta " DAME-CULLEN"_

_Y,es que damas y caballeros, si hay algo mas deliciosos que Edward todo sudado en sus pantalones negros, de ejercicio, y sin camiseta, seria un Edward desnudo._

_Pero, obviamente no va a pasar. Soy la simple joven Swan, hija del jefe Swan. La chica que estudia en la Universidad de Seattle, y trabaja en la escuela de Forks._

_Por eso, si el cielo lo permite, y el Karma existe, Edward seria mi guardaespaldas._

_Desperté de mi retardo, cuando tocaron la puerta de mi departamento._

_-Ya va!- grite. _

_La única persona que tocaría la puerta de mi departamento es Alice, mi compañera de trabajo y vecina._

_Ella ya me había visto millones de veces en mis pantalones de yoga y mi camiseta de tirantes azul, descalza. No seria la primera vez. Pero si fue la primera vez, para Edward._

_Al abrir la puerta, no esperaba encontrarme a mi tortura favorita, recostado contra el pilar de mi puerta, dándome una sonrisa torcida, con su camiseta blanca, pegada a su musculoso pecho y sus pantalones, azul claro._

_Al notarse de mi vestimenta sus ojos bajaron por mi cuerpo. Y todo el aire que tendría en mis pulmones se esfumo. Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente. _

_Un respiro ahogado, salio se sus labios deliciosos. _

_Podía sentir a mi cuerpo despertando, ante este hombre._

_Quería besarle, quería acorralarlo y tomarlo hacia mi dormitorio, y hacer las cosas mas sucias. Cosas que el no se imaginaba, mis secretos, mas oscuros._

_Iba a acercarme, no lo aguantaba mas, necesitaba de el. Quería saber si su polla, era tan perfecta, como me lo imaginaba. Seria?, lo anhelaba mas que nada._

_**Y lo tendrías, si reaccionaras. -**me recordó mi conciencia._

_Señorita Swan, lo siento, no quería molestar, ni incomodarla._

_La dura realidad, me golpeo con una patada al corazón_

_El no me deseaba, era solo yo. Tal vez, le había parecido vergonzoso, encontrar a la hija de su jefe, es pijamas._

_Quería llorar, podía sentir mis ojos llenándose con lagrimas._

_Esta bien, Edward. No quise incomodarlo, tampoco.- murmure, con voz baja._

_Edward me miro, como queriendo decir algo, pero cerro sus labios y sacudió la cabeza._

_Debería cambiarse de ropas, señorita Swan, su padre, me dijo que usted debía ir a la Universidad, así que si desea, la espero aquí afuera._

_No, Edward, como se le ocurre? Pase. Quiere algo de beber?_

_Oh, por las vacas voladoras! Hubiera jurado que Edward se había sonrojado y había tenido un brillo en sus ojos oscuros._

_No, señorita Swan, solo desearia que se cambiara de ropa._

_Mi conciencia se cayo de bruces Ella y yo, adoloridas nos marchamos a mi habitación_

_Era tan obvio que a el, le parecíamos horribles._

_Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, desde mis ojos brillantes, cortesía de Edward Cullen, a mis mejillas sonrojadas, Y, oh no!, mis pezones endurecidos notorios por la fina tela de mi camiseta._

_Me di un baño, rápido, pues el calor corporal me iba a matar._

_Obviamente, mis nervios no se podían ir, como iba a enfrentar a un asqueado Edward, porque una " chiquilla", como yo, estaba excitada por el._

_Me puse mis leggings negros, mi camiseta palo rosa y mi chaqueta negra. Mis converse gastados. Esperaba no causarle demasiado asco, a Edward._

_Salí con mi cabeza baja, no quería verle al rostro. Me avergonzaba._

_Ya podemos irnos, Edward.- murmure. Mi voz y corazón apagados, con dolor._

_Lo sentí pararse del sofá_

_Todo bien, Bella?- me pregunto, parado alado mio. Su voz preocupada._

_Seguro._

_No alce mi cabeza, hasta llegar a la puerta, abrirla hasta que el salio. Cerré la puerta , y me encamine hacia el ascensor._

_Edward, callado me siguió_

_Suspiro, con tristeza cargada._

_Me atreví a alzar la mirada, para encontrarme con la escena mas triste que había visto en mi vida. Su mirada, triste, sus labios en una expresión agonizante, y su rostro mirando hacia otro lado._

_Oh, que te pasa, Edward? Tanto te molesta mi presencia?_

_Entramos en el ascensor, donde se encontraba la señora Sue. Sue, es la novia de Charlie, mi padre._

_Oh, Bella, como estas, querida?Saliendo con el novio?- me pregunto con una sonrisa._

_No, Sue, como se le ocurre.- dije. Edward le sonrió amablemente mientras me lanzo una mirada fría_

_Sue, salio en el octavo piso, y el silencio, frió y doloroso, se instalo en el ascensor._

_Señorita Swan, para donde?- dijo después de cerrar la puerta del carro._

_A la escuela, Edward. Gracias- dije con mi cabeza gacha. No me atrevía a mirarlo._

_El viaje en carro, no fui diferente al del ascensor. Diablos, si a Edward no le agradaba viajar conmigo, que no lo haga. Pero mi conciencia bien sabia lo doloroso que se sentía, el saber que la realidad era que mi dios Griego, no se iba a fijar en mi._

_Llegamos a la escuela, y abriéndome la puerta, me baje. Sin mirarlo murmure un "gracias"._

_Llegamos y Tanya, la víbora de secretaria, estaba limándose sus mugrosas uñas. _

_Carraspee mi garganta._

_Al alzar su mirada, casi se atraganta con el chicle,que horrorosamente, estaba mascando._

_Me pregunte si era algo en mi vestuario, o mi cabello. Pero vi la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzo a Edward, mientras este le sonreí coquetamente. _

_**-Puto**.- grito mi conciencia, toda molesta._

_Tanya, Mike, me esta esperando, puedo acercarme a su oficina?_

_La descarada ni se atrevió a decirme algo, solo con un movimiento de la mano, me mando a volar. Pues las zorras se juntan con zorros, bien por ellos._

_Pero el ver a Edward sonriendo, en todo su dote de galán, fue mas que doloroso, fue una puñada en el corazón_

_Me acerque hacia la oficina de Mike, el director de la escuela._

_Toque de manera rápida y suave. Un "pase" fue suficiente._

_Bella, corazón, gracias por venir._

_Oh, de nada Mike. Dime, que es lo que pasa?_

_Oh, bueno, quería saber si te importaría, trabajar con los niños de segundo, pues Alice, me pidió permiso por un tiempo._

_Oh, no se preocupe, Mike. Ademas mis niños, tienen un paseo mañana._

_Oh, me había enterado. No te había dicho, es el joven Cullen, el que les dará el paseo, el mismo pidió permiso, para esto._

_Edward? Sera que, el y Tanya tienen tiempo conociéndose? Sera que ellos salen, como pareja?_

_Un nudo se formo en mi garganta._

_Bella!-Mike grito._

_Lo siento, no estaba oyendo._

_Mike rió un poco, ante mi distracción_

_Pues, como te decía, puedes tomar a los niños de Alice contigo, ya que Edward te pidió de acompañante con el._

_Yo?Edward me había solicitado a mi como su compañera?_

_Después de acceder al paseo con mis niños y los de Alice, y ser la acompañante de Edward, salí de la oficina de Mike, toda atolondrada._

_Llegue hasta secretaria y una Tanya descolocada con un Edward sonriente me esperaban afuera. Que diablos, paso aquí?_

_El le dio un asentimiento a Tanya, mientras me abría la puerta principal._

_Diablos, estaba lloviendo._

_Y como le fue en la oficina, señorita Swan?_

_Bien, supongo.- respire profundo. El agua caí sobre nosotros, cuando tome el coraje de tomar la mano de Edward._

_El alzo su mirada sorprendida hacia la miá_

_Edward, porque te ofreciste a tomar a mis niños al paseo?_

_Edward frunció el ceño._

_No querías que yo los tomara, Bella?_

_La pregunta fue simple, pero su tono fue adolorido._

_Lo sabia,Bella. No te preocupes, se que no te interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo. Todos me alentaban a dar un paso. Hasta Charlie, me alentó, y cuando lo hago, cuando doy mi paso, allí estas tu. Realizando mis peores sueños._

_Se alejo levemente de mi, y tomo su cabello entre sus manos._

_Yo lo sabia, Bella. Sabia que yo era el único y completo enamorado aquí. Sabia que me iba a dar cuenta de la realidad, pero no así, Bella. Dime, que debo hacer para que me quieras. Dime!- su voz suave y torturada._

_No podía hablar. Esto era una broma? O Edward Cullen se me estaba declarando, de verdad?_

_Suspiro._

_Cuando te fuiste para donde Mike, le pregunte a la secretaria, si tu salias con alguien, ella se admiro pero me dijo que no. Me parecía perfecto, podría enamorarte. Pero, si me repugnas, Bella. He visto que huyes de mi, cada vez que puedes. O que te incomoda estar en la misma habitación que yo._

_Cuando tu padre me pidió ser tu guardaespaldas, le dije que era mala idea, pero el me dijo que tu me adorabas, no sabes lo mucho que desee que fuera verdad._

_Se rió amargamente, y se volteo hacia el carro. El agua pegando su camiseta a su cuerpo musculoso._

_-__**Y un coño,Swan. El hombre de tu vida se te declara, y tu, como el huevo, aquí. Anda dile lo mucho que lo amas, cojuda.**_

_Mi conciencia me despertó del letargo, y corrí, hasta chocarme con el cuerpo de Edward._

_Bella?_

_Oh, Edward,yo también te quiero, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero._

_Yo te amo, Bella._

_No mas que yo, Edward, no mas que yo._

_Y me beso._

_Diablos que me beso. Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, y mojados, por la lluvia. No había mas ni menos. Nada existía_

_Solo Edward y yo._

_Sus labios y los míos, unidos en un beso._

_Pudieron pasar horas y yo estaba perdida en sus besos._

_Bella, te amo._

_Oh, Edward, yo te amo._

_El me cogió de la cintura y dio vueltas conmigo en brazos._

_Se miá, Bella. Dejame ser tuyo. Se mi novia._

_Suspire._

_Estas muy confundido si crees que te dejare ir, Cullen._

_El soltó una carcajada. Tan libre. Era un sonido hermoso._

_Edward paro el coche, en la puerta de mi edificio. Me miro de reojo, y sonreí_

_Me desabroche el cinturón, y me coloque entre sus piernas. _

_quiere ir a mi casa, Oficial?_

_Señorita Swan, es esa una propuesta indecente?_

_Sonreí y asentí Oh, vamos no me culpen, no me podría resistir mas a este hombre. A mi hombre._

_El se inclino y beso mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi oído, y jugar besarle_

_Señorita Swan, no dude cuanto quiero ir a su departamento y no es a beber café._

_Me sonroje._

_Entonces, que espere , Oficial. Me tiene ansiosa._

_Y con eso, mi conciencia me dio una sonrisa y un guiño._

_Me baje del auto, y abrí la puerta principal del edificio. Mientras Edward me miraba con esa sonrisa torcida, como diciendo " eres miá, Swan"._

_Oh, y si que soy suya._

_Llego a mi lado, cogió mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mi conciencia esta que lo miraba con lujuria, y si no hubiera sido, por la señora Weber, me le hubiera lanzado encima._

_Al salir del ascensor, la señora Weber, me guiño._

_Disfruta, querida._

_Edward se carcajeo, de mi expresión asombrada._

_Pero su risa, termino cuando me beso fieramente. Acorralándome en la puerta de mi departamento._

_No te muerdas el labio, Bella. Me tientas._

_Por milagro, pude abrir la puerta. Edward me empujo adentro, y cerro la puerta, de una patada._

_Me tomo de las caderas y me pego a su cuerpo. Y, lo pude sentir. Duro._

_Y si mis bragas estaban empapadas, y no por la lluvia. Ahora se habían desintegrado_

_Edward me tiro al sofá, y empezó a besar mi cuello, lento, y delicioso. Mis gemidos eran débiles y roncos._

_Oh, Isabella, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaste, desde el día que te vi, con todo tu cabello en una coleta, y esa faldita, de escolar._

_Me has tenido duro, siempre. Sientes?- dijo mientras se restregaba._

_Oh, me estaba enloqueciendo._

_Poco a poco me desprendió de mi ropa. Mientras besos vagaban por mi cuerpo._

_Edward?- Podía ver su cabello, entre mis piernas. Pero sentir su lengua, allí?_

_Oh!_

_Nadie me había preparado para el placer que sentía, al sentir su lengua deslizarse en mis pliegues. Dios, nadie me había preparado, para sentir esa corriente deliciosa._

_-Oh, me vengo Edward, me vengo!._

_Edward añadió dos dedos, y mi mundo colapso. Sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo, sentí que todo dejaba de importar, solo Edward importaba._

_Mi mundo quedo atrás, pude ver estrellas, sol, luna, salude a los marcianos, y regrese a la tierra, para encontrarme a un Edward lamiéndome, limpiándome_

_Me excite, de inmediato, pero ahora quería a su polla._

_Lo ayude a desvestirse, mientras el me miraba con una sonrisa, sus labios brillosos, y sus ojos brillando con amor._

_Te amo, Bella._

_Suspire._

_Le iba a decir que lo amaba, pero mirarlo, deliososamente desnudo._

_Con sus músculos todos bien marcados, sus hombros anchos._

_Mi mirada bajo, a su polla, cubierta por la tela de los boxers._

_Sus longitud. Y su dureza._

_Se notaba a leguas, que era grande y largo._

_Necesitaba sacarlo. Cuando le baje sus boxers, me di cuenta, que, aun siendo ignorante en el sexo, no había polla mas perfecta que la de Edward._

_Dura, larga, con sus venas notorias, suave. _

_Lo tumbe al sofá Y me acerque a su polla._

_Quería probarla. Puse su cabeza en mi boca, y oh, que sabor, no había nada mas delicioso._

_La metí hasta el fondo de mi garganta, aun cuando no entraba por completo._

_Y la chupe con toda mis fuerzas, quería mas Edward, lo necesitaba._

_Edward gruñía de un modo que me mojaba._

_Hasta que se vino,en mi boca. Llenándome de su sabor._

_Me cogió del rostro y me beso. Me elevo en sus brazos y me llevo al cuarto._

_Mis piernas enredadas alrededor de el._

_Me beso, mientras se acomodaba en mi coño._

_-Te amo, Edward.- y con eso empujo, dentro de mi. Se dice que tu primera vez, duele._

_Pero lo único que sentí fue necesidad de que se moviera. Necesitaba que me tomara._

_Se dio cuenta de mi necesidad, y apresuro sus movimientos Sus caderas chocaban ansiosamente contra las miás_

_Delicioso, y pude sentirme apretándome, alrededor de su polla._

_Oh, Bella, vente para mi, bebe._

_E-e-ed-wa-rd._

_Bella. VENTE!_

_Y me vine, me corrí mientras lo sentía a el, descargarse dentro mio._

_Paraíso_

_El cayo encima mio._

_-Oh, Bella, te amo, tanto. _

_Edward, te amo, mucho, con todo mi..._

_Corazón- el termino con un suspiro._

_No solo había conseguido un guardaespaldas, sino también al amor de mi vida._

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Lo se. Se preguntaran y que cojones paso con la otra historia. Pues, debo decirles que recibí mucho odio. Por mis dos historias " Amor Por Twitter" y "El Guardaespaldas"**_

_**Fueron palabras groseras, y me dolió demasiado, no mentiré. Pero, que se vayan a la miércoles, pues estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Pero, ahora solo escribiré One Shot. Pues, se habrán dado cuenta que soy una terrible persona vaga.**_

_**Así que díganme, les gusto? Muy Fuerte?**_

_**Dejadme un Review, no sean así. **_

_**Ese el mi pan de cada día, Ya dice!**_

_**Edward's y Packer's.**_

_**Niiki Masen.**_


End file.
